


Bee-utiful Time

by The_pen_is_Dead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Bees, Fluff, M/M, carousel, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_pen_is_Dead/pseuds/The_pen_is_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean runs an old carousel and wants to head home because it's fucking cold, but a certain blue eyed stranger doesn't want to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee-utiful Time

 

Working a carousel exposes one to a lot of different people. Dean has seen all type of folk come by, and no matter the person, seeing them light up when they come across this old carousel has always put a smile on his face. It's been here for so long. A little slice of memorabilia history nestled comfortably between the trees. Vintage charm and nostalgic music pulling any passerby to it.

But people don't like going to the park much when it's the middle of winter, and all Dean wants to do is shut down early and go home. And hell if he wouldn't too if it weren't for the occasional straggler that could pass by. Rent don't pay itself. But damn if it wasn't cold this evening. The sun already dipping behind the tree line and the soft glow of the carousel glowing brighter. His resolve crumbling with every huff of air he breathes into his gloved hands. _Fuck this._

Dean turns and finds himself face to face with startling bright eyes, the carousel lights shining in them. _Woah._ The word "blue" repeating in his mind.  _Holy shit._  
 _Oh, I'm staring. Fuck._

"Uhm, uh. Hello, can I, uh, help you?" Dean manages to cough out. He sees the man stiffen, blinking and glancing quickly at the carousel.

"How much is it for a turn on the carousel?" Dean is surprised at the low timber of the man's voice and is distracted by the mouth that it came out of.  Chapped lips and little white puffs forming in the cold air. Realizing he's probably standing too close to the man, Dean takes a step back. Wouldn't want to weird him and his kid out.

"Oh, it's two dollars, or five dollars if you pay for three turns." Dean glances down, looking for a kid but, seeing none, looks back at the man, raising an eyebrow. A slight tug at his mouth.

He sees the man fight a blush, but fail as his face is already tinged pink with the cold.

"There, uhm, is there an age restriction?" comes out a nervous voice, the man glancing longingly at the ride.

"No, no! There isn't, sorry. You're welcome to ride it." Dean assures him, giving him a warm smile. This guy is kinda strange, but then, he's seen stranger. Dean remembers once being confronted by a creepy clown who wanted to ride but, after a few turns, several complaints from his brother, and a couple of scared kids crying to get off, he had to ask him to leave.

Relief is clear as day on the, _really good looking,_ man's face. Dean watches as he pulls out a wallet from the slightly over sized trench coat, _Blue Eyes,_ is wearing.

"Nice trench coat, must be keeping you pretty warm, huh?" Dean nods to the man.

Blue Eyes glances down as he pointedly hands Dean a ten. "It's an overcoat, actually, but yes, it is pretty efficient at keeping out the cold."

 _"_ An overcoat, huh?Maybe I should invest in one, it gets pretty cold out here." says Dean as he puts the cash in the till, raising his eyebrow as he hands Blue Eyes six ticket stubs.

"I'd advise you do. As nice as you look in your leather jacket, it doesn't seem to be doing you many favors regarding the cold." Blue Eyes says, looking Dean up and down. A small smile on his face.

Dean turns, trying to hide his blush, stammering at him to head on in the gate and choose a seat. He waits as Blue Eyes walks up the steps and considers his choices. Watching, Dean wonders what this guy will choose, as he walks past a horse, a giraffe, a whale... Dean sees him heading to the left and smirks as he guesses the man is headed for the lion, but then his mouth hangs open in shock as Blue Eyes sits on the large bumble bee instead.

Blue Eyes looks up and catches Dean's stare, a grin lighting up his face as Dean just chuckles and shakes his head. _Man, this guy is weird._

"Buckled in?!"

"Yes!"

And Dean starts the carousel. Dancing lights flash across the trees and the sound of a calliope fills the air. Dean can't help but chuckle as he sees Blue Eyes pass by, floating up and down on a large bumble bee, hands clutched onto the bee's antennas.

He takes this time to take in the man's appearance as he passes by. _This guy is really attractive, even riding on a giant fucking bee._

Twenty minutes later Dean slows the carousel down to a halt. He watches as Blue Eyes gets off and quickly walks towards Dean, instead of exiting the gate.

"Would.. would it be alright if I rode again?" At Dean's hesitant look, his face drops and begins to walk toward the exit gate.

"Wait, wait!" Blue Eyes glances back at him, a hopeful look in his eyes. _Fuck, I'm freezing, but damn this man's puppy dog eyes. Almost as bad as Sam. How do grown men manage to pull this off_?"Alright, a few more turns wouldn't hurt." A happy looking Blue Eyes walks back to him, handing him another ten. "Go get on your bumble bee then."

He sees Blue Eyes take a step but then hesitant eyes are looking at him. "Would.. um, would it be possible if you could ride with me? Or you don't have to, never mind. You probably need to stay and man the controls, I mean if you even wanted to.."

Dean heard more than felt his heart pounding in his ears.  
 _Blue Eyes wants to ride with **me**? Really?  
_ "I uhh, I can ride with you. I reprogrammed the controls on this so it stops automatically after the input time, so, um, yeah. I'd love to."

And as Dean looks at the happiest smile he's ever seen, he knows that Blue Eyes will be worth braving the cold for.

After Dean sets the controls, he quickly climbs onto the lion before the ride starts, right next to the bee.

"Buckled up?" Dean asks, excited smile plastered on his face.

"Yes!" A giant grin right next to him, laugh lines crinkling his eyes. _So beautiful._

And as the calliope starts up again, Blue Eyes leans over. "Thank you, this place makes me very happy." And Dean is taken aback by the sincere smile.

"You're welcome. You look like you're having fun there, Prince Cornelius."

"Castiel."

"What?" Dean looks back up to Blue Eyes' face. A look of confusion on it making this grown ass man look adorable.

"My name is Castiel."

"Castiel. I'm Dean."

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas."

Castiel smirks at the nickname and Dean leans back with a laugh. Giddy happiness filling him up. As they ride, Dean tells Cas about the carousel and Cas tells Dean about a similar one he rode as a kid, and how happy he is to have found this one.

As the ride ends, a look of guilt passes Castiel's face.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean looks around but doesn't see anything.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're shivering. It's late, you probably should have been closed by now. It's my fault." Dean watches as Cas hangs his head, staring at his bumble bee.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine! It's not that late." But Cas won't look up. "If you're really feeling bad about it, how about you treat me to a hot cup of coffee? There's a great cafe a few blocks from here and it's always so warm in there. Plus, I know the owner and she'll definitely give us some free cookies!" Cas looks up to see Dean winking at him, and smiles.

"Dean, I'd very much enjoy for you to join me for a hot cup of coffee."

"I'd love to Cas."

"Oh, uh, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Who is Prince Cornelius?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, does this make Dean Thumbelina?


End file.
